Alone Time
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein we get a look as to what sasori and deidara do when they're all alone together X3 sasodei, yaoi, oneshot


"Sasori danna….."

The red head opened one eye halfway to look at his blonde partner, who standing over him with a huge grin on his face. "What is it, brat?"

"The base is empty, un."

Sasori's ears perked up. "How long?" he grumbled, shutting his eyes.

"A full day, un," Deidara replied happily. Sasori wasn't big on sex with him unless they were somewhere secluded; a cave, an abandoned shack…

Or an empty base.

"If that's the case, we can have fun later. But right now, I want to sleep." Deidara frowned as his partner rolled over, intent on going back to sleep. The one time Sasori didn't want to fuck him senseless…but that could be easily remedied.

Sasori mentally raised a brow when he heard the blonde move around, followed by several soft thumps. What exactly was that brat plotting this time? He opened his eyes and rolled over to tell the blonde to shut up-regretting the move instantly.

Deidara was on the ground on his knees, completely naked. His hands were in between his slightly parted legs, and he was leaning towards the puppet master. His long blonde hair was down, and his head was cocked to the side. "Danna, un…" he purred, licking his lips. Sasori's hand shot to his nose on reflex, unable to halt the major nosebleed his seductive blonde gave him. "Aww, danna thinks I look hot, un," Deidara giggled.

"No, danna thinks you look extremely rapable," Sasori growled, cleaning up the last few drops of blood from his nose.

Deidara rose and wrapped his arms around the puppet master's shoulders, faces mere inches apart. "It's not rape if I want it, un." Sasori very nearly had another nosebleed at the words. Deidara climbed all the way into Sasori's lap, straddling the Akasuna. "I'm right here, danna. Now fuck me, un," he begged, tongue running over Sasori's lips and making the puppeteer's head spin. He was going to lose it, he was going to lose it……"Please, un?" the blonde pulled away, lip stuck out in a pouting manner.

Sasori lost it.

Deidara found himself trapped in a bruising kiss a moment later, Sasori biting his lip and trying to gain entrance. Without any hesitation, Deidara let the Akasuna into his mouth, pushing against Sasori's tongue with his own. Their duel was short lived with Sasori emerging as the victor, eager to explore Deidara's sweet mouth. The blonde moaned as he felt Sasori's hot tongue work its magic on him, hands gripping the Akasuna's arms as his hips ground against Sasori's. The Akasuna groaned at the movement, body heating up. He'd have to get the blonde under control, and soon. A wicked thought crossed his mind, making him smirk as he unwound his stomach cable.

Deidara hissed as something cold rubbed against his chest, slipping down lower and brushing over his stomach. He looked down and realized that Sasori had taken out his stomach cable. "Danna?" The red head smirked as the cable wrapped around Deidara's waist, making the blonde moan as the cool metal caressed his heated skin. "Ahhh…."

"Enjoying yourself, Dei-chan?" The Akasuna loved those delicious moans that kept escaping the sculptor's mouth. He brought their lips into another kiss, hands running along the blonde's chest as the cable tightened its grip on the blonde's slim waist.

Their kiss was abruptly halted when the chord yanked Deidara away, holding him above the floor long enough for him to put his feet down. "Sasori danna, what are you-" the cable tightened and pulled Deidara's body to the floor, so now the blonde was on his knees. He looked back at the puppet master and realized that Sasori had managed to get undressed while manipulating the blonde.

"Come here," Sasori ordered, smiling as the bomber crawled over to him. Deidara flicked out his tongue and ran it over the head of Sasori's cock, making the puppeteer inhale sharply.

"Hmm." Deidara repeated his action, blowing on the damp skin after retracting his tongue.

Sasori clenched his teeth and shot the blonde a glare. "Brat, if you don't quit teasing, I'll-GAAAH!"

Deidara had just stuck out his tongue and ran it over the heated flesh, coming back down to travel across the head again. "You'll what, danna, un?"

"Just hurry up," Sasori growled, making Deidara finally take him in. He moaned as Deidara sucked on him, head bobbing up and down as the sculptor's fingers touched any flesh his tongue couldn't reach. "Dei-chan…" Sasori's hands tangled themselves in the blonde locks as he tried to focus on the task at hand. Keeping a firm grip on Deidara's head with one hand, he reached down and brought the tip of the stomach cable within his reach, quickly removing the sharp tip. The Akasuna recalled their last mission and remembered the cable wasn't coated in anything toxic. Smirking, he allowed the cool metal chord to slide down Deidara's hot body, making the blonde shiver at the gentle touches.

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt the cable slip down and wrap around his thigh, before poking a very sensitive region of his body. Before he could pull away and question his danna's movements, the chord shot inside him, making him cry out and send vibrations across Sasori's length. "Shit…." The red head gave the blonde a mere moment to adjust to the metal before sliding it out and thrusting back in. Deidara's hips were held in place by the portion of the cable still tightly gripping his waist, while his head was held in place by Sasori's hands. He kept sucking, wondering how much more he could take, moaning as the cable thrust deeper and deeper into his body.

Sasori's cable hit a spot in the blonde that made white-hot pleasure shoot through his body as stars danced across his vision. He cried out, the sound and feel making Sasori explode in his mouth. The blonde swallowed and pulled away, licking up the remnants of the mess. Sasori saw a sad look on the blonde's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"I wanted you to come inside me, un," Deidara answered, looking up at his master.

He winced as the cable roughly picked him up, pulling him onto Sasori's lap. "Then make me hard, Dei." The blonde crashed his lips against Sasori, knocking them backwards. He pushed his tongue into the red head's mouth, body rubbing against Sasori's.

The Akasuna flipped them over, dominating his partner once more. "Don't try to top me, Dei-chan," he growled, hands gripping the blonde's hips firmly as the cable thrust into the sculptor's body yet again. Deidara arched back and cried out when it brushed against his sweet spot again. The scene was erotic, and Sasori repeated the action again and again, each one of Deidara's cries music to his ears.

The blonde shot him a pitiful look, sweat running down his body as his cerulean blue eyes locked with Sasori's red orbs, slowing glazing over with lust. "Fuck me now, un," he pleaded, eyes praying that the Akasuna would finally listen.

Sasori gently slid his cord out, making the blonde whimper at its loss. "Shh, behave," Sasori ordered, wrapping Deidara's legs around his hips. Deidara shut his eyes and waited for the pain he knew was coming.

The blonde screamed as Sasori roughly thrust into him, hissing at how unbelievably tight the blonde still was. "Danna, move," Deidara whispered, squirming in Sasori's grasp. The Akasuna pulled out and thrust in, making Deidara arch off the mattress. "Danna!"

"Say me name," Sasori ordered, hips snapping forward again.

"Sasori danna!" the sculptor cried out as the red head hit his sweet spot. The Akasuna picked up the pace, thrusting into the blonde hard and fast as the sculptor writhed beneath him, screaming and moaning the puppet master's name. His body was heating up, his mind was clouding over, and finally he couldn't hold it in anymore. "SASORI!" he screamed, exploding on their stomachs after a well-aimed thrust hit his prostate once more. The blonde's muscles contracted around the Akasuna, and he came within the blonde moments later, groaning his name.

Deidara panted heavily and smiled up at the red head, laughing quietly. "Aren't you glad I woke you up, un?"

"For my own sake, I'm not answering that question," Sasori grumbled, flopping back down on the bed next to his lover.

His fingers reached up and ran through Deidara's blonde hair as the sculptor moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around Sasori's chest. "That's a yes, un," he giggled, giving the Akasuna a chaste kiss.

"You're quite perceptive. And from the looks of it, tired." The blonde's eyes were drooping shut, and a yawn escaped his lips. "I knew it," Sasori said triumphantly, pulling the blonde closer to him and wrapping his arms around Deidara's thin figure.

"Can we sleep, un?"

"Fine. A few extra hours of sleep won't kill us."

Deidara kissed the puppet master's cheek before burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. "Thank you danna, un."

"You're welcome. Now sleep."


End file.
